


Darcy of S.H.I.E.L.D.

by Jillianne6



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Marvel Universe, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillianne6/pseuds/Jillianne6
Summary: Darcy Lewis is recruited by Dr. Jane Foster to join S.H.I.E.L.D in New York.





	Darcy of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a longer WIP.   
> None of this is mine, I just work here.

Darcy of S.H.I.E.L.D.

CHAPTER 1

 

Some days were better than others. Darcy sat at her desk in Senator Parrish’s office, answering phones and taking crap from his constituents. Ever since the election, the phones never stopped ringing. Darcy had taken the job with the Senator’s office after graduating, ready and wanting to go ahead with her political science career. 

She began to regret the choice immediately.

When she was younger she thought working in politics would be a way that she could help people and change the world, but as it turned out, it was a major bummer. Just a constant stream of people freaking out on the phones and getting coffee for ego-maniacs. She knew working in Senator Parrish’s office would look good on her resume, but she didn’t know how much longer she could deal with the dog-eat-dog world and back-biting involved. She hadn’t even made any friends since she moved to New York City a year ago. There was no time to have a social life, and the people she worked with she considered to be sociopathic. She had managed to find a small closet in Brooklyn to occupy when she wasn’t working (and was still relying on a grant she had gotten from the government to continue her internship). Yep, things were tight.

At least she wasn’t getting caught in interdimensional battles for the Earth, though. That was a plus. 

“Yes, I understand that the President is a heaping sack of garbage and I will convey that to the Senator on your behalf, Mrs. Dominguez. Yes, thank you, tenga un buen dia.” She hung up the phone, exhausted. Was it 5:30 yet?

Diane, Senator Parrish’s secretary walked to Darcy’s desk. “You know, you could clean this desk up occasionally. It might improve your mood somewhat.” Diane was tall, blond, and no-nonsense. She had always been curt with Darcy and after the first few months of working in the chaos, Darcy was fine with that. The fewer people bothered her, the better.

“I thrive in my mess, Diane, don’t take it away from me,” Darcy said not looking up from her notes from the day's phone calls.

“Senator Parrish wants to see you in his office before you leave for the day.”

“Oh, joy.” Darcy picked up her magic 8 ball she kept on the side of her desk, and asked, “Okay, Sturgill, will I be picking up the Senator’s dry-cleaning tomorrow morning?” She shook the ball, silently urging it to say no as Diane looked on in astonishment. Darcy stopped the shaking, turning the yellow and white ball of plastic and mysticism over to its watery blue bottom. “All signs point to yes. Damn, Sturgill,” she complained as she sat the ball back down on her desk, “why you gotta do me that way?”

Diane looked at Darcy confused. “Sturgill?”

“So, I named my magic 8 ball. Makes it more intimate. And you know what? He hasn’t lied to me, yet,” she said matter-of-factly. Darcy knew Diane already thought she was obnoxious, she didn’t mind pouring it on from time to time.

However, she had named the 8 ball Sturgill.

Diane stared at Darcy blankly. 

“I’m just going to go ahead and go find out what the Senator needs.” Darcy turned briskly and headed to the back of the building where Senator Parrish’s office was. She knocked gently.

“Come in.” Senator Parrish sat at his desk signing papers for the end of the workday. He was an older gentleman, not dashing, but he had a cunning look to him. When he wasn’t in NYC, he was in D.C. overseeing state business from there. From time to time he did ask Darcy to pick up his dry cleaning or to request certain dishes be brought to the office if he was having meetings and didn’t need catering. She tried to do as was asked of her. “Darcy. Good. Have a seat.”

This was new. He never asked her to sit down before. 

“Darcy, how long have you been with me now?” He leaned back, taking in her appearance. Darcy tried to dress professional, but she was on a budget. Sometimes that meant wearing the same skirt three times in one week. 

“A year, 2 months, and 6 days, sir.”

“And have you enjoyed it?” He was studying her face, now. She had big blue eyes and full lips, with long brown hair that ended well below her shoulders. Senator Parrish leaned back into his chair, listening to Darcy’s answer.

“I have enjoyed it like nothing I have ever enjoyed in my life, sir. I find my experiences here have broadened my horizons in the political world. I feel like I’ve really learned how to navigate the waters of the House and Senate.” Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit.

“It’s interesting you say that, Darcy. I was under the impression you didn’t like working here.”

“Oh, no sir, I love working here.” She paused. “But, I thought I would have more opportunity after a year. I’m still answering phones and getting coffee for everyone, though, and I was wondering when that part was going to end and the next step was going to happen.”

The Senator stood up and walked to the front of the desk and leaned back on it. “Would you really like to move on up?” He eyed her intensely and smiled. 

*************************  
Diane heard shrieking from down the hall, behind the closed doors of the Senator’s office. Immediately, Darcy Lewis strode between the desks to hers, taser in hand. Her face was set in a triumphant smirk. Darcy grabbed her messenger bag, threw her iPod, the taser and the 8 ball into it, put the bag on and turned back to everyone still at their desks. “Arrivederci, bitches!”

Darcy Lewis walked out the double doors of the office entrance, leaving Diane and her co-workers to turn around toward the Senator’s office, mouths gaping at the sight of Senator Parrish laying on the carpet in a fetal position, holding his tasered testicles in his hands.

***************************

Darcy arrived home to her little hovel, her home sweet shithole. She dropped her bag on the floor, went to the tiny fridge to grab a water, then slunk into her bed. What had she done? She tasered her boss in the genitals the moment he presented them, not thinking about what it could mean for her career, which was over. It was fine, she mused. She didn’t want to work for a man that was expecting her to fuck her way to the top. That wasn’t who she was, and it wasn’t why she got into politics. She took a few sips of the cool water and then got back up out of the bed to change into her pajamas. She had just finished brushing her teeth when her cell rang.

It was Jane!

“Jane! Holy shit! Hi!” Darcy was ecstatic to hear from her former mentor.

“Darcy! Hi! I was wondering if I would actually get you.” Dr. Jane Foster’s voice was soft and seemed genuinely happy to hear Darcy. “I figured you would be at a dinner or something.”

“Nope, no dinner for me.” Quite literally, she thought. 

“Oh, okay, well, I am in town and I wanted to see if we could meet for dinner tomorrow? I know it’s short notice, but I would really like to see you… and I have some interesting news for you.” 

“Oh my God, Jane, are you pregnant? Are we going to have Thor babies?” Darcy asked excitedly.

“No,” Jane laughed slightly. “No, I am not pregnant, Darcy. I will text you the restaurant address tomorrow. See you around 6?”

“That’s awesome, I can’t wait to see you.”

“Me, too. Goodbye, Darcy.”

They ended the call. There was something about Jane’s tone that bothered Darcy for a moment, but whatever it didn’t last long. Darcy had episodes of “Rick and Morty“ to watch.

**************************

It was Saturday at 6:15 when Darcy arrived at the small seafood restaurant in the West Village. The Clam was a small, stylish place on the corner of Hudson Street. Darcy wondered how Jane even knew about the place, seeing as she was from Virginia, and had spent most of her adult life in New Mexico. Darcy entered the restaurant and there was Jane.

Jane rose slowly from her seat as Darcy approached the table. Jane grabbed Darcy into a hug as she reached her. 

“I’m so relieved to see you, Darcy, but you have lost weight. Running around a Senator’s office must keep you busy because I can tell you aren’t eating,” she said with a joking tone. Darcy went to reply, but as she did she realized Jane had lost weight, too. Darcy could feel Jane’s shoulder blades protruding through her dress. Darcy parted from Jane to look at the Astrophysicist. 

“Seems like you have lost weight, too. Probably worrying about the Big Guy all the time, huh?” Jane’s face fell. She sat down and Darcy followed. 

“Geez, Jane, what happened? What is going on?” Darcy asked.

“Thor and I are on a break.” Jane looked with her brown eyes at Darcy. Darcy could see how sad they were. The skin around Jane’s eyes was slightly sunken and tinged lavender. Darcy’s first thought was that Jane needed a new concealer. Darcy’s second thought was that something was really wrong.

“On a break? Like “Ross & Rachel” on a break or…” Jane stopped her.

“Darcy, Thor is missing.” Darcy looked at Jane quizzically. 

“Jane, Thor has gone missing before, he has always come back.”

“No, Darcy. We had a fight. A big fight. About Loki.”

“Well, I can see how a homicidal God of Mischief that destroyed New York City could easily cause a fight in your situation.” Darcy nodded continually. She wanted Jane to know that she could still trust her and had her back, no matter what had happened between Jane and Thor. Darcy herself had never met Loki and continued to hope that she never got the chance. The stories that Jane and Erik Selvig had told her about Loki on top of the terror he had caused in her world were enough to make her blood turn to ice. She did not miss being in the middle of warring Gods.

Ok. She missed it a little.  
Ok. She missed it a lot.

“Thor took off and I haven’t heard from him since. That was a year ago.”

“A year?” Darcy asked incredulously. “Jane, that sucks. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because other things have happened. Namely, I went to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. We have been trying to build our own Einstein-Rosen Bridge, and we are on the cusp of breaking everything down. Everything about time and space will be re-written and we will be able to better protect the Earth, finally. That’s why I needed to see you: I have a job offer. I need a research assistant that isn’t a soldier or a spy. I need you. I know you really want to have a career in Political- “

“I’ll do it.” Darcy blurted out.

********************************


End file.
